fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayonara, Sabin Middle School
The chief man logged on to the computer with the Username "kalbach9269-csd11sabni" and password "schoolofsabin295698csd11". The computer accepted and logged on. He then opened Command Prompt and typed "Computer, this is Principal Sherry Kalbach, requesting security access," The computer displayed "Principal Sherry Kalbach. Idenitity acknowledged." The chief man then typed, "Computer, destruct sequence one, code one, one, A," The computer displayed the same code and then displayed "Request second destruct sequence". The second man then typed "Computer, Michel Mc-Dowell, Senior Assistant Principal. Destruct sequence two, code one, one, A, two, B," The computer displayed the same code and then displayed "Idenitity acknowledged, request third destruct sequence," The third man then came up and typed "Computer, Richard Garcia, Chief Dean and Social Worker. Destruct sequence three, code one, one, A, two, B, three, C," The computer then displayed the code and then displayed "Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Awaiting final code for one-minute countdown," The first man then typed, "Code, Zero, Zero, Zero, Destruct, CSD11, SABNI, Kalbach9269, D1198, ComputerMAIN985, Benard, Silent until 9, 0," The computer displayed this code and then displayed "Destruct sequence is activated. 59...58," The men put the cupboard back on, sealed it, and immediately ran out of the building. After they left, all the doors locked automatically, since the word "Benard" in the final countdown meant "Lock all doors after three initators of count-down leave." A unauthorized security tamperance to the main computer was displayed on the office computers and the security computers. Mr. Lacey and another security guard, as well the real Mr. Mc-Dowell, Mrs. Kalbach, and Mr. Garcia went to the uppermost bathroom. It took thirty seconds for them to get there. The computer count-down was already on 20 and was silently counting down "19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10.." Mr. Lacey opened the secret cupboard, revealing the computer, and they went over. Mr. Lacey said "The computer is counting down for something.." Mrs. Kalbach said "Counting down!" The computer's voice then said "9, 8, 7, 6, 5..." That was when Mrs. Kalbach yelled "It's the auto destruct!" just as the computer said "4, 3, 2, 1.." Suddenly, a eruption rocked the bathroom, sending Mr. Lacey, the other security guard, Mrs. Kalbach, and Mr. Mc-Dowell to the other side of the room, destroying the sinks and toilets. Then another explosion completely destroyed the bathroom, killing Lacey, the security guard, Kalbach, and Mc-Dowell in the process. Explosions destroyed section after section of the school, including the library, gym, cafeteria, several 6th grade classrooms, the lockers, and the science office. Detonation charges continued tearing through the building, until finally one deadly charge, spread across the entire complex, blew up, sending the remains of the building across the street, immolating when it reached the park. After-wards, District 11 decided not to re-build Sabin. Some 1,000 students and adults had died in the auto-destruct. The district instead compensated the families and withdrew from that part of town. Every year, on the day the school was destroyed, there is a moment of silence for the 1,000 students and adults who had died in the auto-destruct. During the moment of silence, bells ring. The bells ring because every time a bell rings, angels get their wings! Category:Fan Fiction